patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Calypso Curse Saga
What About What Happened After winning the Twisted Metal Tournament by taking down the Tooth Tower, Emerald is granted one wish by a tournament host, Calypso. Thou Emerald doesn't realise that Calypso usually twist their wishes into more worse case scenarios, as she wishes for Xiang-Ling to be more well protected, as she leaves. Unbeknownst to her, Xiang-Ling is already on a mission to stop the Black Dragon's operations, but once she captured 4 members, carrying the crates, by freezing them, the girl suddenly felt headaches as a demonic spirit got inside her head. Kano quickly chloroforms Xiang-Ling & help the 4 member break free & carry her inside. However when Xiang-Ling comes to, she was tied up tightly by Jarek, Kira & Kobra, who are ready to finish the job, since Xiang-Ling knows too much. But before they ready their knives, Xiang-Ling suddenly has her arm break free from the ropes to slice Kobra's arm off before transforming into her more darker alter-ego. Before the three could retaliate, the dark alter-ego, quickly tears Jarek apart before Kira quickly escapes, leaving a surprised & angered Kobra behind to have his limbs sliced off before being slashed in half. As Kira continues escaping, the Black Dragon begins to openfire & slash everything they have against the dark alter-ego, especially the flame throwers & rockets, but it used it's vectors to quickly deflect & slash & commenced so much bloody brutalities & fatalies at the Black Dragon before getting stabbed in surprised in the eye by Kira before quickly escaping again, this time Tremor & No Face does their best to hold them off even with dirt hand instead of quick drying gold like Kira suggested, the alter-ego quickly stabs Tremor in the chest with a bomb before tossing Tremor to No Face, with two members exploded before catching up to Kira who is trying to warn Kano while hiding. However Tasia intercepts the alter ego long enough for both Kano & Kira to escape, only for Tasia to join in the death along with the many fallen Black Dragon clan members, before Xiang-Ling snaps out of her alter-ego with no memory of the bloody battle that surprised her even more, while calling Sanford & Scourge for help. With Emerald, she arrives back in home, after winning the Twisted Metal Tournament & decides to go channel surfing on TV, until she stops to see a news report of the Black Dragon Clan, murdered a killing spree, which surprises Emerald, who is horrified of the news, wondering how did all of this happened, while she got a call from a familiar friend that wants to meet her in the Netherealm. At the Protection Agency, Scourge begins to explore what is on Xiang-Ling's mind that is fully affected by Mind control that she didn't recall any memory on what has happened, thou feeling lots of heavy headaches, thou she had her straight jacket on her just in case, before she is chloroformed back to sleep, after suffering more mind controlled headaches from the demonic spirit, trying to confess Xiang-Ling that she needs a much more dark side to put her foot down on stop being any villain's easy target anymore. Sanford & Scourge has no other choice but to transfer Xiang-Ling to a lockdown facility in Mobius Russia to keep her better protected, while Xiang-Ling begins to know the identity of the demonic unstable spirit, which she is called Lucy. Meanwhile with Kano & Kira, the two living members now know about Xiang-Ling's dark side being the most dangerous threat to any gang if they are after Xiang-Ling, they need to think of something to bring an end to Lucy before she does anymore brutal damage. Right on cue, Scarlet the red blood kunochi ninja arrives, ease dropping to know that Lucy could be a dangerous threat to anyone if they are not careful. So Kano gets an idea on sending Scarlet out to do the job on facing Lucy to bring her down, thou it will be extremely difficult. So Scarlet heads out on her mission, to search for Lucy who is in Xiang-Ling's Mind. Back with Emerald, she arrives in the Netherealm where she meets Enchantress & the many Succubuses that are deeply nervous about telling Emerald about needing her help on the most deadliest mission to date, concerning about the breakout of the demonic unstable spirit, Lucy, who had been chained, suddenly breaks out to cause bloody carnage under Xiang-Ling's protection, which occurred the same time when Emerald won the tournament & making her wish in term Calypso granted it. Emerald wasn't aware of what is transporting that might connect to these circumstances until Enchantress jokingly says that it's not like Calpyso twisted Emerald's wish by setting Lucy free, in which that surprise theory shook Emerald to her very core, knowing that Lucy is controlling Emerald's own sister, Xiang-Ling & her wish caused all this to happen in the first place. In a state of panic, Emerald quickly hightails it to Xiang-Ling's location with Enchantress & the Succubuses following her in her pursuit. "More Coming Soon" Characters *Emerald Neon *Xiang-Ling/Lucy **Xiang-Ling Zhuo **Lucy (Unstable Demonic Spirit) *Scarlet *Calypso *Black Dragon **Kano **Kira **Tasio **No Face **Tremor **Jarek **Kobra *Enchantress *Scourge *Zarya Trivia Category:Treehouse of Horror 2018 Category:Saga Category:Main Story Category:Seasonal Saga